Un Pequeño Problema
by Chika-Phantom-Li
Summary: Ha llegado la hora de formalizar su noviazgo pero se ha presentado un "pequeño problema"… ¿Están a prueba? ¿Condiciones? ¿Traición? Necesitamos pruebas...¡Mueran!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Se ha presentado un pequeño problema… ¿Están a prueba? ¿Condiciones? ¿Traición?

_**Disclaimer:**_CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenece, es de las CLAMP

Diálogos: -blablabla-

Pensamientos: "----------"

_;D _Mis comentarios: (----------)

Cambio de escena: ||-||-||-||-||

* * *

|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|- Un pequeño problema.- |*|-|*|-|*|-|*|-|*|

Desde que se capturo la carta el vacio y transformo en esperanza, gracias a la carta que creó la pequeña Sakura.

Han pasado 5 años, en los cuales las cosas han cambiado un poco, tanto Sakura como Shaoran se mantuvieron en contacto y el presento a Sakura como su novia y viceversa con sus familias, aunque el único que se opuso (como era de esperarse) fue Touya.

Ambos van en último año de preparatoria, y al terminar el día de clases se dirigen a practicar y estudiar acerca de la magia llagando al atardecer a sus casas a continuar con sus deberes escolares normales y a descansar.

Shaoran va a visitarla en vacaciones de verano o invierno, en los cuales se intercalan para poder estar con ambas familias.

||-||-||-||-||-Hong Kong-||-||-||-||-||

-¿Pero deberían reconsiderarlo no creen?-

-No lo creo, es una vergüenza el que su hijo se haya enamorado de la… niña que le quito las cartas Clow. Y lo que es peor, prácticamente se las entrego.- Le dice a Ieran Li uno de los ancianos.

_**Ieran**_: "Debo encontrar la manera para que acepten el compromiso, por la felicidad de mi hijo… podría hacerles ver beneficios a sus ojos."

-Lo sentimos Ieran pero es una deshonra ¿no lo crees?- comento otro de los 13 miembros del congreso. -No yo no lo veo de esa forma, si lo vez de otro punto eso es algo a nuestro favor.- le contesta Ieran con una sonrisa enigmática (como las de Eriol XD, aun que pensándolo bien ella ni expresiones tiene, mmm es demasiado seria).

-Entones somos todo oídos Sra. Ieran- Contesta el jefe del Congreso.

_**Ieran**_: "Perfecto" –La misión de mi hijo era traer y recuperar las cartas Clow quitándoselas a la persona que las tiene, en este caso la pequeña Sakura. Yo ya tuve la oportunidad de conocerla y tanto su nivel mágico como su educación son muy buenos, los suficientes para poder representarme en un futuro junto a mi hijo, claro está. Además de que ellos se complementan mutuamente en cualquier circunstancia.-

-Si pero eso nos lleva a los mismo Sra. Ieran.-

-No es así, permítame continuar…si mi hijo se casa con la maestra de las cartas estas pertenecerán a nuestro clan en un futuro como se tenía estipulado.- Se crea un silencio durante unos minutos en los cuales todos tenían diferentes pensamientos sobre la decisión y opiniones que tenían.

-Pensándolo bien; me parece muy buena idea, pero necesitaremos entonces ponerla a prueba, enseñarle hechizos, artes marciales, etc.-respondió otro integrante de los jefes de clanes mágicos.

-No tiene de que preocuparse por ello, se que entrena arduamente magia después de la escuela y ratos libres, al igual que empezó a practicar artes marciales por petición de mi hijo.-

-Entonces se hará una votación; ¿Quiénes están a favor de que el joven Li se pueda comprometer con la maestra de las cartas?-

"No creo que esto sea buena idea, deberían de quitarle las cartas, continuar todo como se tenía planeado, esto no está bien." Fueron las ideas de 6 de los miembros. Los cuales no votaron a favor del compromiso.

-Bien Sra. Ieran, la mayoría a hablado- respondió el jefe del concilio -Podrían dejarme a solas un momento con la Sra. Ieran, por favor.- y así salieron los otros 11 miembros del concilio.

–Su hijo puede comprometerse con ella, pero antes quisiera hablar con él, tiene un futuro muy comprometedor, de acuerdo a su capacidad, y si dice que el rendiría mas junto con la chica me gustaría entrenarlos debidamente… a él lo veo como el futuro jefe del concejo mágico.-

-Me honra con sus palabras… si, esta misma tarde Xiao Lang vendrá a verlos Sr. Fye., con su permiso.- salió de la sala de juntas del concejo con una reverencia y se dirigió a la mansión Li.

En el transcurso del camino a su casa Ieran pensaba en su hijo:

**Flash Back **

-Madre, buenos días.- Entraba un joven alto y bien dotado al despacho de su madre.

-Buenos días hijo, que se te ofrece- le respondió a Shaoran.

-Quisiera hablarse sobre mi relación con Sakura- El se empezaba a poner nervioso.

-Tú dirás…-

_**Ieran**_: "Debe ser algo importante para que quiera hablar de su relación con la maestra de las cartas ya que él es muy reservado respecto a su trato con ella. Espero que no esa algo malo."

-Madre, creo que mi relación con Sakura es muy buena y me gustaría que en un futuro fuera mi esposa, aun no le lo he propuesto pero sé que aceptara- le respondió con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas pero firme ante su decisión y así espantando ideas erróneas de su madre.

-Me parece un gran paso, me alegro que quieras tomar una decisión como esta y formalizar tu relación- con una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero con sus ojos brillantes de emoción, -Ya era hora de que te decidieras hijo…, ya quiero ver pequeños Xiao Langs corriendo de aquí para allá.-

El se sorprende por lo dijo su madre –Madre…yo…-

-Tranquilo hijo, me alegra eso es todo, pero como sabes esa decisión no solo me copete a mí, sino que a los demás del consejo que vigilan la seguridad y demás cosas que hacen los clanes mágicos.- dijo con un gesto de aburrido apenas notorio. –Hablare con ellos mañana por las tarde, no te preocupes hare todo lo que ese en mis manos para que no se opongan-

-Gracias madre, con su permiso me retiro para continuar con mis deberes.- dijo haciendo una reverencia para después salir del salón.

**Fin de Flash Back **

"Me alegra que todo haya salido bien a pesar de todo, aunque…"

-Hemos llegado Sra. Ieran.-

||-||-||-||-||-Tomoeda.-||-||-||-||-||

-Ah! Que día más largo-

-Jejeje, como digas Sakura.-

-Pero es cierto, primero matemáticas durante 3 horas! No puede ser, después examen de biología y para finalizar hoy después del entrenamiento en el santuario Yasukuni debo llegar rápido a mi casa para hacer la cena.-

-Tranquila Sakura ya verás que si podrás, como tú siempre dices: todo va a estar bien.- le respondía su amiga Tomoyo Daidouji.

Las 2 habían cambiado mucho en los pasos de estos 5 años, ambas habían crecido y tomado forma y curvas como toda señorita de 17 años, ambas traían su cabello largo y en su estatura Sakura era un poco más alta que Tomoyo por los entrenamientos que tenia diariamente.

-Es cierto Sakura, nunca me dijiste como encontraste ese templo donde practicas tu magia-

-Es cierto- –Bueno me lo recomendó Shaoran- sus mejillas se empezaron a colorar por el recuerdo del último encuentro que tuvo con Shaoran en su habitación (de él) antes irlo a despedir al aeropuerto.

**Flash Back**

Ambos se encontraban en el departamento de Shaoran abrazados, ella delante de él, sentados y recargados sobre la cama del castaño platicando

-Sakura tu… ¿alguna vez has pensado en nosotros… pero a un futuro?-

-¿Cómo, no te entiendo?-

-Bueno…, a mi me gustaría casarme contigo y formar una familia… ¿y tú?

-si- n///n –eso me aria la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo.- le contesta mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a él y rodearle con sus brazos el cuello para recargar su cabeza en su hombro, mientras él le abrazaba por la cintura.

-mmm, y que tal de hijos, yo quiero muchos contigo- Le susurro Shaoran en su oído con voz picara mientras le empezaba a dar pequeños besos en el cuello (bueno ya van a cumplir 18, está bien que sean penosos pero no tanto: P)

-mmm, creo que no lo había pensado, pero cuando nos cacemos podemos practicar, que dices- le contesto de igual forma aunque escondiendo su rubor en el cuello de él.

-jejeje me parece perfecto.- mientras ella levantaba su rostro para mirarlo, pero no conto con que el la besara tiernamente y así empezaron a besarse hasta recostarse en la cama, el sobre ella y repartiendo pequeños besos sobre su cuello mientras ella reía.

-Sakuritaaaaaaaaa!- llego en ese momento Kero.

-Ah!- fue la reacción que tuvieron ambos chicos mientras se levantaban y Kerberos los veía con cara sospechosa, -¿Que estaban haciendo?

-¿Qué te importa? muñequito- ¬¬*

-¡¿Qué? Mocoso donde le hayas estando haciendo algo malo a Sakurita te la veras con el gran Kerberos-

-Ya vasta los 2, kero el no me estaba haciendo nada y dime… que estás haciendo aquí, te dije que me la pasaría con él todo el día pero era para que no nos molestaras…, ya se va mañana- termino de decirlo triste y Shaoran se acerco a abrazarla. –Ya tranquila, si no dudo que me pueda ir-

-Mocoso que no ves que es por tu culpa-

-Kerberos nos vemos en la casa- le dijo Sakura con voz atemorizante que hasta Shaoran prefirió no insultar más a kero y este salió volando por la misma ventana por la que había entrado con miedo de que se enojara con él y no le diera dulces –Adiós Sakurita, ¡mocoso!-.

Shaoran:-Ven mejor vamos al parque por unos helados-

-Si-

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Sakuraaaa!- grito Tomoyo.

-oh! Lo siento, me distraje, pero que me decías- n///nU

-jijiji por tu cara seguro recordaste algo que te paso con Shaoran- mientras Sakura se ponía mas roja.

-Menos mal que ya vienen las vacaciones de invierno solo queda esta semana, todo lo decoran muy bonito- dijo Sakura sonriendo para cambiar de tema.

-jejeje claro Saku, pero yo creía que era porque te ibas a ir de vacaciones con Shaoran a Hong Kong.-

-Tomoyo!…-

-Nos vemos mañana Saku!- grito cruzando la calle.

-¿? Me dejo…, bueno ella tiene que ir a ver a Eriol.- suspira y sigue caminando rumbo a su casa.

||-||-||-||-||-Una semana después-||-||-||-||-||

-Al fin te veré mi niña- dice al aire en el aeropuerto donde llegaba Shaoran, "son las 2 de la tarde, falta 1 hora para que salga de la escuela… iré por ella" pensó mientras se dirigía al auto en el que Wey lo esperaba.

||-||-||-||-||-Escuela Sheijo.-||-||-||-||-||

Frente al portón de la entrada de la escuela salían Tomoyo, Xulio y Sakura platicando animadamente cuando de repente…

_**Sakura:**_ "Quien será ese chico, sepárese mucho a mi Shaoran" se le queda viendo detenidamente, para después echar a correr hacia el chico que se encontraba recargado de brazos cruzados sobre un auto.

-Sakura ¿A dónde vas?-escucha que le grita su amigo de lejos pero no lo escucha ya que en su mente solo está Shaoran frente a ella, viéndola fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se separa del auto que le había entregado Wey y estira sus brazos.

Al llegar junto a él brinca y lo abraza del cuello mientras él le corresponde poniendo sus brazos por su cintura y pegándola a él lo más que puede.

-¿Cómo has estado mi niña?- dándole un pequeño beso en los labios al separarse un poco de él sin soltarlo.

-Extrañándote, pero ahora muy feliz. Ha sido toda una sorpresa, viniste una semana antes.- responde con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado mi sorpresa…-

-Sakura que haces colgada de este chico- ¬¬* le pregunta una vos de un chico alto como Shaoran, de ojos color oscuro y cabello rubio que no reconocen hasta que…

-Tranquilo Xulio, es su prometido- le responde con toda tranquilidad Tomoyo mientras él se queda sorprendido ya que no sabía nada de que tuviera una relación.

**_Xulio_**: ¿O.o? "¿Qué? Esto no puede ser, su hermano o ella nunca me dijo que tenía un novio y menos que estuviera comprometida, y eso que somos amigos…yo creo… que ufff." (Suspiró… creo jeje) -Bueno ya que, supongo que por eso rechaza a tantos chicos- dice esto en voz alta creyendo que solo lo pensó. "Pero me gustaría que me tuviera más confianza, lo bueno es que no me metí en problemas con su hermano, con eso de estarla cuidando que nadie se le acerque".

Mientras los otros 3 que se habían dado cuenta, solo se le quedaron mirando, hasta que Shaoran le pregunto: - Disculpe joven, podría decirme que quiere decir con eso- con una mirada congélate.

_**Tomoyo**_:-Shaoran no te preocupes es un amigo y no tiene nada de malo que se fijen en Sakurita ella es muy linda y además el…-

-Lo sé Tomoyo, por eso me molesta que no esté conmigo así podría cuidarla de ellos- ¬¬*

_**Sakura**_: –Tranquilo Shaoran el nunca ha intentado nada conmigo; porque no mejor vamos al parque tengo ganas de un helado. –

_**Tomoyo**_: -Tranquilo Shaoran, aunque a él le guste Sakura está enamorado de Naoko.

_**Xulio**_: n///n – Es cierto no tiene que preocuparse de mí, además nada más me interesa Naoko.-

_**Shaoran**_:-Entonces querías jugar con MI Sakura- ¬¬**

_**Xulio**_: -No me malinterprete por favor, solo fue una deducción, es cierto lo que dice Tomoyo.- pero al recordar que también Tomoyo dijo que le gustaba Sakura y de la cara que tenia Shaoran se apresuro a decir –A excepción de que me gusta Sakura-.

_**Shaoran**_:-Esta bien vamos por el helado, pero antes quisiera preguntarle algo a solas, por favor chicas.-

-Está bien- contestaron ambas y salieron de la escuela rumbo al auto de Shaoran con cara de consternación.

-Entonces podrías decirme: ¿por qué de tu reacción?

-Lo siento de verdad…, cuando conocí a su hermano me dijo que la cuidara… que no dejara que ningún mocoso se le acercara, aunque fue muy extraño.-

¬¬* -No sé porque no me sorprende, lo único bueno es que nadie se le ha acercado más de la cuenta ¿no?-

-No, no te preocupes, siempre está con nosotros y Eriol.-

-Está bien, vamos por el helado que Sakura.- término diciendo pero aun desconfiando y así alcanzaron a las chicas mientras siguieron platicando.

||-||-||-||-||-Parque Pingüino-||-||-||-||-||

_**Sakura:**_ -Si que me has sorprendido, me alegro mucho que vinieras antes por mí, pero... no es solo por eso ¿cierto?-

**_Shaoran: -_**Bueno la verdad tengo 3 razones, la 1° y la más importante TÚ...-mientras ella al escucharlo se puso un poco colorada ya que el se había volteado a verla y tomándola de las manos mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella- ...la cual desata la siguiente razón...-su voz se volvía mas baja y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios-...que es un secreto jeje. mientras corría hacia los columpios.

-Shaoran!

Mientras tanto, un poco más atrás Tomoyo caminaba al lado de Xulio -¿En serio están comprometidos?-

-Bueno, no precisamente, son novios, pero hable con el por teléfono antes de estas vacaciones, como hace 2 semanas y me lo dijo...-

**Flash Back **

Se encontraba en la biblioteca de su casa leyendo cuando de repente suena su celular.

-Alo...-

-_Hola Tomoyo cuanto sin vernos-_

-Hola Shaoran! ¿Como estas? Si quieres Hablar con Saku ella no está aquí...-

_-Tranquila, a decir verdad quisiera hablar contigo de ella...bueno... es que yo... yo...quiero...quiero pedirle...-_

-Vamos Shaoran, ¿Que quieres pedirle?- "valla a pesar de que ya tiene años con Saku, sigue siendo el mismo niño tierno de la primaria jijiji, aunque por lo que me ha contado ella no lo parece cuando están solos XD".

_-uff está bien, tranquila mmmm... que se case con migo y necesito tu ayuda-_

-Ohhhhhh! Eso es genial tendremos que preparar su vestido, la cena, el ambiente...-"Genial, genial, genial" -...hay ya quiero hacer su vestido de novia y...-

_-TOMOYO!- "Seguro a de estar todo rojito jijiji" _

**Fin de Flash Back **

-jijiji-

-De que te ríes Tomoyo-

-Nada no te preocupes, pero que va vamos con ellos o nos dejaran-

Al final del día se separaron y solo quedaron Shaoran y Sakura. Quienes regresaron en el auto hasta llegar al departamento de Li mientras platicaban de lo que les había pasado en ese tiempo y el porqué de tan inesperada visita de Shaoran.

-Sakura, bueno yo... hace unas horas te dije 2 de mis razones para venir antes... pero necesito tu ayuda-

-Que pasa Shaoran, puedes contar conmigo-

-Sucede que…-

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_Bueno este es mi primer fic aun no sé como continuarla (si que onda o el trama pero...estoy algo ofuscada) si hay alguna sugerencia, comentario o queja, no duden en escribirme para ir mejorando, tengo otra historia en mente pero creo que me gustaría primero dar una continuación de la verdadera historia.

Bueno como explicación digo que los miembros del congreso o concilio fueron 13 porque creo que es de mala suerte en el martes o viernes XP, también el nombre de Congreso de Hechiceros de Magia en Oriente (que largo) lo cambie porque he leído otros fis y le ponen concilio y yo quise cambiar un poquito, por ultimo lo de los nombres, como no se orientales quizá pase como con Xulio o Julio que es un nombre de por acá jejeje.

Mejor pasemos al fic, _**adelantos**_:

_-Necesito decirte algo muy importante-_

_-Tengo una propuesta para ti-_

_-Todo depende de lo que digas-_

_-¡ ¿cómo pudieron yo confiaba en ustedes?_

_-Prepárense se ha filtrado información que nos traerá problemas-_

_"Bien se acerca la hora"_

¿Qué tal? Bueno espero actualizar pronto para que sepan quien dice cada cosa y porque jijiji. Hasta la próxima.

Ah! otra cosa lo que está en paréntesis si soy yo pero es mi conciencia o lo que me contradice (:P ) ven!. Bueno ahora si bye n.n


	2. Chapter 2

|*|-|*|-|*|- **Un Pequeño Problema**.-|*|-|*|-|*|__

_**Summary**_: Ha llegado la hora de formalizar su noviazgo pero se ha presentado un "pequeño problema"… ¿Están a prueba? ¿Condiciones? ¿Traición?

_**Disclaimer: **_Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es de las CLAMP

…Al final del día se separaron y solo quedaron Shaoran y Sakura. Quienes regresaron en el auto hasta llegar al departamento de Li mientras platicaban de lo que les había pasado en ese tiempo y el porqué de tan inesperada visita de Shaoran. Al estar dentro Shaoran la condujo hacia la sala donde ambos tomaron asiento y el inicio la plática de nuevo pero ahora retomando asuntos un poco mas serios.

-Sakura, bueno yo... hace unas horas te dije 2 de mis razones para venir antes... pero necesito tu ayuda-

-Que pasa Shaoran, puedes contar conmigo-

-Sucede que… tú sabes que para ser el líder de mi clan necesito cumplir ciertos requisitos.- le dijo Shaoran mientras acariciaba su mejilla y miraba la decisión en los ojos de Sakura.

-No te preocupes Shaoran yo pondré todo de mi parte para que logres tu sueño y no serte un estorbo-

-No mi Sakura tu nunca serás un estorbo, es más, eres lo que me impulsa a continuar día a día.- ante las contestación de su novio ella sonrió y Li noto como sus ojos adquirían un brillo de felicidad, le dieron una tremendas ganas de besarla, pero sabía que tenía que darle a conocer el otro motivo principal de su llegada antes de tiempo por ella.

**Flash Back **

Hace 2 semanas Shaoran había hablado con su madre acerca de que se quería casar con Sakura, por supuesto esto no se lo dijo a ella ya que quera que fuera especial, como a ella le gustaría.

Después de una semana su madre pudo tener una audiencia con los miembros del consejo donde el líder le pidió a su madre que quería hablar con él, accediendo inmediatamente. Tras haber hecho la cita, Shaoran asistió muy puntualmente, incluso llegando antes que el líder, teniendo suficiente tiempo para observar la oficina; el suelo era alfombrado por una de color café oscuro, las paredes y techo, blancos; se encontraba en una de las 2 sillas frente al escritorio de madera, tenia cojines de igual color que la alfombra y de piel, en una pared un estante lleno de libros de magia o literatura ya que era variado, en el otro en la pared opuesta muchas carpetas y un archivero; en el escritorio lo de siempre: bolígrafos, hojas, cuadernos, una computadora además de un portarretratos ya que no podía ver la foto, al frente podía ver todo el patio por el gran ventanal desde el piso al techo, pero se notaba que era muy solitario ese lugar.

A poco rato entro Fye, el líder del congreso, se levanto por respeto y espero hasta que el estuvo sentado para hacer lo mismo.

-Me alegra que hayas venido muchacho.- dijo el hombre un poco canoso, sin barba y ojos azules.

-Mi madre me dijo que quería hablar con migo pero no me dijo para que, y quisiera saber.-

-Directo al grano ¡he!, me gusta (sonrió) le comente a tu madre que me gustaría que me sucedieras al tomar el liderazgo de tu clan.-

-(sorprendido) me alaga señor, pero…- en ese momento se quedo callado creyendo que no había tenido el respeto necesario.

-tranquilo muchacho no muerdo.-

_**Shao:**_ -(sonrió) Para tomar el liderazgo de mi clan me han informado que debo estar casado-

-Es cierto, pero no veo el problema ya que tú tienes un relación estable de muchos años con la maestra de las cartas: Sakura Kinomoto, o ¿me equivoco?-

-No, no se equivoca, me alegra que hayan aceptado pero no comprendo el motivo de las pruebas-

-No te preocupes muchacho, estoy seguro que ustedes las superaran sin problema, el único inconveniente es que lo más seguro es que se haga a la antigua, como comprenderás y vez somos personas viejas, por lo que lo más probable es que todas las pruebas sean…-le levanto y camino hacia el mueble con libros algo viejos -…como lo dicta este libro.-le dijo el anciano mientras le ofreció el libro más grueso que haya visto, si no calculaba mal, era de largo y alto normal, lo que le sorprendió fue la anchura, el pobre viejo si no fuera un ser mágico no pudiera con esa cosa, abarcaba la mitad del mueble con aproximadamente un metro si no es que mas. -Ten- en un minuto esa cosa había pasado al tamaño de un borrador grande de esos de 10 por 2 por 3.-Para hacerlo grande solo déjalo donde lo vallas a leer y le pidas que crezca, pero necesitas leerlo ya que aquí van TODAS las tradiciones con las que estos viejos te pondrán un pero.- le dijo sonriendo, -De este tamaño solo dura un par de horas. Regresando a que serás mi seguidor…- regresa a su lugar, detrás del escritorio.

-Usted me disculpara por interrumpirlo de nuevo pero, no quisiera ser su seguidor, no me malentienda. Comprendo lo de mi boda para tomar el liderazgo pero me gustaría pasar tiempo con mi futura esposa cuando eso suceda, ella no está acostumbrada a lo tradicionista de mi hogar ni a China, por lo que quiero ser un apoyo para ella, y si estoy lejos se asustara y quizá se arrepienta y es lo menos que quiero.-

-Comprendo muchacho, entonces cuando muera será-

-(sorprendido) Creí que se la daría a otro.-

-No, no muchacho, el que me interesa eres tu así que espero que disfrutes cada uno de los días hasta que muera jajajaja- Shaoran lo miraba como si estuviera loco, tantos años en esa fea oficina desquician se dijo.

-No creo que quiera- le dijo algo temeroso a lo que el anciano detuvo su risa.

-Si lo sé, se que piensas que estoy loco, y que puedo leer mentes jejeje pero no, tu rostro es muy…mmm… blanco podría decir, ya que no es completamente transparente; quizá algún día pueda decírtelo con palabras exactas. Ahora, puedes marcharte, nos volveremos haber.- se despide con una sonrisa mientras Shaoran hace un reverencia y se marcha con el gran libro en su bolsillo.

**Fin Flash Back **

-El motivo por el que estoy aquí es…- Como era de esperarse Li no podía darle el motivo completo a su novia ya que sino su plan para pedirle matrimonio fracasaría. -…El Congreso de Hechiceros me hará unas pruebas para ver si estoy calificado en este momento para que cuando tome el liderazgo de mi clan, pero yo quiero que para cuando eso suceda estés a mi lado y en un futuro formemos una familia, por ello quisiera que tomaras esas pruebas con migo… es importante para mi Sakura.- el dijo eso ultimo para asegurarse de que ella aceptara ya que sería fatal para el si no lo hacía y mas porque tendría que darle el verdadero motivo y aun no era tiempo. En cambio, ante esas palabras Saku se sonrojo un poco por lo de ser su esposa pero acepto muy sonriente, segura de que no importaban los retos ellos podrían sin ninguna dificultad.

||-||-||-||-||-A las afueras de Hong Kong-||-||-||-||-||

-Buen día, Fye- escuchó cómo le decía la persona que se sentaba frente a él sin permiso alguno como siempre.

-No parecen muy buenos para ti o ustedes en su mesa…-dijo refiriéndose a la mesa a unos metros más adelante, la cual estaban 4 de los 6 miembros del congreso que se opusieron a la unión de Sakura y Shaoran. –Se que Li fue por su prometida y que cumple con todos los aspectos… no creo que sea necesaria esa dichosa prueba que quieren hacer ustedes- dijo sonriente el Líder del Congreso de Magos.

–Te equivocas Fye, aun no es su prometida.-le contesto el recién llegado, era de los más jóvenes de los miembro el cual, en el momento de ver una foto de la futura prometida de Li hace años, decidió que aria lo posible por quitársela, de todos modos le daba igual o no con quien se casara mientras él pudiera tener primero a la chica, ya después se la regresaría. Akuma le tiene un odio desde niños que no pudo superar porque él era el _"El Perfecto Li" _y el_ "El Idiota Akuma"_ por eso es que estaba de acuerdo con los otros 5 miembros, si no le daría igual. El solo entro al congreso por que su padre lo obligo a hacerse cargo de su clan, sin embargo el prefería irse a divertir, buscar chicas, andar bailando en los antros, no era de las personas que estaban en una aburrida junta escuchando las quejas de los vejetes esos.

-No tiene importancia si es o no, no lo crees Akuma- le contesto el tercer miembro sentado anteriormente con el líder. El era uno de los más sabios y mejor amigo del líder, siempre sabia que hacer en momentos críticos y apoyaba o renegaba una decisión de su líder, el cual lo tomaba en cuanta ya que era el más viejo.

–Ideas- dijo Akuma moviendo la mano como espantando moscas, -eso me tiene sin cuidado, de todos modos se efectuaran todas y cada una de ellas ya que no quieren desistir de sus ideas y ya que ella no pertenece a ninguna de las familias de magos en el congreso debe ser así o ¿no?, ya estaba escrito. Siendo esta una desventaja para Li.-

"Al parecer no le interesa solo está del lado de ellos pero… ¿Por qué será?"-Eso no debería de ser y lo sabes. Que mejor que tenga magia la chiquilla, con eso es más que suficiente para continuar con la línea de sangre Li, eso es lo importante.- comento de nuevo el más sabio del clan Azurite.

_**Akuma:**_ "Claro a menos que el único varón y descendiente muera en una trágica prueba" -tenga, me retiro- se levanto de la mesa y regresando de nuevo a la sala de video juegos para niños que era las divertida pensaba él en todo el edificio del congreso, el único en el que podía permitirse realizar _cosas de su edad_ ya que niños ahí no había pero existía la sala y había que aprovecharla con la chica de turno.

Fye abrió el sobre que acababa de llagar de suma importancia para él, el cual había entregado Akuma, siendo que este no sabía que ese sobre contenía la perdición de aquellos que estaban en contra del destino ya escrito, aunque no decidido…

||-||-||-||-||-Tomoeda-||-||-||-||-||

Era el ultimo día de clases de Sakura, y como toda esa semana, hizo una proeza que solo se lograba con las visitas de su novio porque sabía que iría por ella: se levanto temprano, con ganas y muy sonriente, Kero seguía durmiendo en el cajón de siempre ya que su padre aun no sabía nada acerca de la magia de Sakura _o seo creía ella_.

-Buenos días- saludo el retrato de su madre como todas la mañanas, después a su padre y extrañada pregunto por su hermano que no lo veía, ante esto el profesor le respondió que a un no bajaba y que si podía despertarlo por favor, ante esta noticia la cara de Sakura adquirió una sonrisa malvada y subió por las escaleras dejando a su padre con una mirada de extrañeza por ver a su hija con ese mirar, pero tuvo que regresar a su tarea de cocinar porque un olor a quemado lo alerto, además que el timbre sonó anunciando una importante llegada para Sakura…

Con Sakura; ella había llegado a la habitación de su hermano y pensaba cobrarse todas las veces que le dijo monstruo dormilón y le echaba agua en la cara, como últimamente hacia.

Tomo un vaso que seguro el mismo había dejado ese día para levantarla hoy de la mesita con el florero que estaba en el pasillo; se hecho una risilla antes de empezar a abrir la puerta poco a poco, estaba un poco oscura al estar cerradas las cortinas pero aun así continuo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, al llegar lo suficientemente cerca de la cama inclino el vaso poco a poco en el rostro de su hermano pero…

-Que haces monstruo.- le pregunto un adormilado Touya desde su posición, quien tenía un excelente oído y había escuchado unos pequeños pasos que se acercaban y se había hecho el dormido pero justo a tiempo abrió los ojos para ver la pequeña travesura de su hermana. Ante el susto que le causo su hermano, Sakura soltó el vaso, mojando en el acto a su hermano quien grito por ello y el golpe que le dio el vaso, por lo que Sakura bajo corriendo para salvarse mientras las risas no se las aguantaba.

-¡SAKURA KINOMOTO! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, ¡ESCUCHASTE!-

Llegando a las escaleras escucho el grito de su hermano haciendo que soltara otra carcajada más grande que solo hizo que su padre y Shaoran, quien acababa de llegar cuando Sakura subió, fueran a verla y la miraran extrañados.

-Que pasa hija- le pregunto su padre, ella solo puedo seguir riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza y se daba cuenta de que su novio estaba ahí, mirándola son una sonrisa, lo que provoco se detuviera un poco sin quitar la gran sonrisa que llevaba para saludarlo con un tímido –hola- por parte de ambos.

Su padre negó con la cabeza pensando en que su pequeña había hecho algo a su hijo mayor y los invito a desayunar a lo que Shaoran nunca se negaba ya que aparte de que el señor Kinomoto cocinaba delicioso, cuando inicio con Sakura le había hecho prometer que conviviría con ellos como un miembro más de su familia. Ese día Shaoran lo recordaba con mucho cariño… había llegado muy nervioso pero decidido…

**Flash Back**

Después de que Sakura capturo la carta vacio con ayuda de Shaoran, no olvidando sus sentimientos y ella se lanzara a los brazos de él, juntaron sus labios para demostrar su mutuo sentimiento de amor, sonrieron y bajaron de la torre en busca de todos los que habían ido desapareciendo, ambos con un tierno sonrojo y un poco separados al no saber cómo seguir.

Cuando llegaron donde estaban los demás Yukito tenía a Kero ente sus manos, que al mirar a Sakura se lo entrego con una sonrisa que molesto a Shaoran y ella viendo su reacción solo sonrió y se acero un poco a él a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a lo cual Shao termino mas rojo que una cereza.

-¡Lo grave todo! Fue tan hermoso Sakurita.- interrumpió una Tomoyo con estrellas como ojos, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran ya que ella seguía grabándolos y diciendo lo bien que se veían mientras Meilin sonreí al ver a su primo feliz y a salvo.

Las personas se sorprendieron al despertar y ver que ya había amanecido y se habían quedado dormidos todos y con una gran incógnita pero no indagaron más que entre unos cuantos porque ni siquiera el organizador se apareció a disculparse porque no sabía que decir, y así todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas poco a poco.

Sakura al igual tenía que irse pero Shaoran le pidió que por favor se vieran, el pasaría por ella a su casa. -Si Shaoran, no te preocupes.- y con esas palabras se sonrieron y se dirigieron a sus casas y en el caso de Shao y Meilin a la de Tomoyo, donde desayunaron y después fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar; por la tarde Shaoran bajo ya bañado a comer junto a una Meilin adormilada. -Podemos hablar después de la comida Tomoyo.- le pregunto Shao mientras comían a lo que su madre: Sonomi, solo alzo una ceja preguntándose que podría traer ese niño con su hija y si era un pretendiente por lo que no sabía si estar molesta o feliz ya que el joven parecía de buena cuna. Tomoyo solo rio por la cara de su madre y contesto que si moviendo su cabeza. Un rato después Shaoran consulto a Tomoyo acerca de cómo declarársele a Sakura ya que después de todo tenía el permiso de su madre para poder estar con Sakura, recordando el beso que le dio en la mejilla cuando fue a Hong Kong ella por la _Dama del Agua_, el amor de Clow Red

-Yo creo que lo que puedes hacer esta noche, es llevarla a pasear no crees, comer un helado y después en el parque a la luz de las velas y un corazón armado de flores al centro podría declararle tu amor- dijo soñadoramente Tomoyo mientras a Shaoran del salía una enorme gota sobre la cabeza.

-Pe_pero Tomoyo, ¿en qué momento voy a hacer eso?, a_ademas yo quería saber que palabas puedo ocupar, no eso.- comento él mientras la nube de Tomoyo se desinflaba y caía a un lado.

-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO SI ES: **P E R F E C T O**.-le grito Tomoyo desesperada. –mira, no te preocupes que de la ambientación me ocupo yo, tu solo llega al templo Tsukimini donde capturaron a _regreso_ ¡entendido!- Shao sin poder hacer nada ante la desesperación que tenia y los nervios no puso objeción alguna. –Ahora te diré las palabras pero con una condición.- Tomoyo con una malvada sonrisa, -E_esta bien.- le respondió Shaoran nervioso –pues bien le llevaras esta caja a mi amiga y tú te pondrás esta y dirás…lo que sientes, eso es todo-

_**Shao:**_ O.o – ¡QUE!- ¬¬ -todo para eso-

-No me importa lo que pienses Shaoran ya habías aceptado… además no creía que tus sentimiento por mi amiga fueran tan poco cosa- le contesto Tomoyo cubriéndose el rostro, a lo que Shao solo le grito: -CLARO QUE NO yo_yo_YO AMO A SAKURA- terminando con un lindo sonrojo a lo que ella aplaudió y dijo –perfecto, ya puedes ir por ella.- Y así el resignado y colorado chico ya cambiado y perfumado, con la caja que le diera Tomoyo iba a casa de su tierno amor.

En el camino vio una florería y compro una rosa de ese color para ella aunque la pobre flor se pusiera triste por ser menos bonita que su Sakura pero estaría orgullosa por estar con ella, pensó el enamorado niño, además de que había tenido suerte ya que Tomoyo solo le había dado trajes y que no los gravaría, pero él seguía siendo igual de despistado que siempre por qué no se dio cuenta de que atrás venían un par de jovencitas vestidas de negro con una cámara en mano.

Toco el timbre un par de veces a lo que el muchacho se puso muy nervioso cuando le abrió el señor Kinomoto quien lo miro con extrañeza, el joven iba vestido con un pantalón de vestir color negro al igual que su camisa blanca, muy elegante.

-Bue_buenas tardes se_señor Kinomoto- todo nervioso saludo.

-Buenas tardes joven Li, supongo que viene a ver a la pequeña Sakura-dijo reconociéndolo, le sonrió compresivamente al ver la flor y la gran caja en manos de Shaoran, además de su rostro sonrojado. –Porque no pasas, en seguida le digo que la buscas.-

-Gra_gracias, disculpe este… esto se lo podía llevar a Sakura por favor.- dicho esto entro y fue conducido a la sala, mientras que las 2 chicas que lo seguían entraban e iban por la ventana para poder seguir gravando, mientras el señor Kinomoto subía a decirle a su hija que la buscaban y a entregarle el paquete que fue recibido con mucha alegría y abierto con rapidez, sus ojos crecieron por la sorpresa y una gran sonrisa surco su rostro. "Esta vez te luciste Tomoyo"

-No tarda en bajar no te preocupes, mientras te ofrezco una tasa de te- dijo el señor Kinomoto al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-No, no se pre_preocupe-Armándose de valor Shaoran decidió que lo mejor sería pedirle permiso al padre de Sakura para no tener problemas más a delante. –pe_pero, uf (suspiro) me gustaría hablar con usted- se quito lo nervios de encima y hablo con seriedad.

-Señor Kinomoto yo, (sonrojo) quiero mucho a su hija y me (aumento de sonrojo) gustaría que me otorgara el permiso de salir con ella (sonrojo-cereza)- esto lo dijo lo más calmado que pudo mirando seriamente a su interlocutor a los ojos, quien sorprendido por tener acertadas opiniones del chico, no creía que le fuera a pedir permiso; saliendo de su estupor el señor Kinomoto sonrió y le dijo que sí, pero que eso, solo dependía de ella. Shaoran acepto un poco más calmado, recibiendo un vaso con agua que le había dado su _suegro_ al ver como se había puesto de rojo el muchacho.

Al poco rato bajo una Sakura en un hermoso vestido, que en opinión de Shaoran lo que había bajado era un ángel rosa, que era el color del vestido, además de que era un rosa apenas visible y hasta la rodilla, de vuelo y pegado de la cintura.

Sonrojado Shaoran la miro y sonrió mientras se acercaba a una Sakura sonrojada también –toma Sakura, te_te vez muy bo_bonita- el papa de Sakura al ver como se comportaban sonrió pero no dijo nada ya que creía que el joven Li era un buen muchacho.

-Gra_gracias, va_vamos-se encaminaron a la salida, colocándose los zapatos y Sakura despidiéndose de su papa con un beso en la mejilla, les dijo que se cuidaran, no llegaran tarde y especialmente a Shaoran que cuidara a uno de sus tesoros. En respuesta Shaoran serio y rojo le dijo que llegarían como a las 8 un poco después de que anocheciera, el señor sonrió y entro de nuevo a su casa.

En el camino Sakura no podía dejar de ver la rosa que le había dado Shaoran, era la más bonita que había visto y mas a un al habérsela dado el.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir Shaoran?-

-Pues, si tú quieres podemos ir por un helado o algún otro lado tú decide-

-La idea de los helados me parece fabulosa…- y así iniciaron su tarde juntos platicando y corriendo, tomándose más confianza cada vez, felices y despistados como ellos solos, ya que en todo este tiempo Tomoyo y Meilin los siguieron y grabaron, recibiendo llamadas y dando órdenes para el lugar especial en el que su amigo y primo se le declararía a su amiga…

Cuando Shao vio que el atardecer se acercaba decidió tomar a Saku de la mano y decirle que lo siguiera; caminaron el silencio hasta el templo donde él le había declarado su amor la primera vez, por ello era el lugar perfecto para volver hacerlo, todo fue muy hermoso y emotivo. Recuerda que no haya noche más feliz que esa aun… (*) …Al regresar ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ya que a pesar del percance que tuvieron con el _heladero_ y sus amigas con la cámara todo había salido bien y ambos ahora eran una feliz pareja que venía derrochando miel por todo el camino, agarrados de la mano y el descubrimiento del Shaoran cariñoso de Saku, al llegar como Shaoran había prometido eran casi las 8 de la noche; se iban a despedir en el portón de la entrada de la casa de ella pero el señor Kinomoto salió a recibir a los chicos ya que los había escuchado al abrir el portón.

-Buenas noches chicos.-los saludo el sonriente señor.

-Bunas noches papá/señor Kinomoto. -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Porque no te quedas a cenar muchacho, estoy seguro que debes tener hambre, además ya tengo lista la comida.-

-gracias, pero es que…- apenado _quiso_ responder, ya que fue interrumpido.

-Nada de peros jovencito. Además como mi yerno y futuro hijo no puedes negarte a quedarte a comer ya que como un miembro más de mi familia debemos comer juntos, claro siempre y cuando se pueda (n.n).- comentario que azoro demasiado a ambos chicos, obteniendo unas mejillas tan coloradas como la lava de un volcán a punto de desmayarse, a lo cual el profesor solo pudo echarse a reír como no lo hacía desde que su esposa no estaba con él, Sakura lo miro y sus ojos brillaron de emoción, jamás había escuchado reír así a su padre, mientras que Shaoran miro la escena y no pudo más que sonreír, le hacía tan feliz poder ver algo tan simple y común que él no podía tener con tanta facilidad…

**Fin de Flash Back**

Al llegar al comedor los 3 se sentaron en la mesa, Saku y Shao juntos mientras que el señor Kinomoto frente a Sakura, dieron gracias por la comida y degustaron el rico espagueti con albóndigas. Al terminar Saku ayudo a su padre lavando los trastes mientras Shao los secaba.

El profesor los observaba sonriente de saber que había hecho bien al dejar entrar al joven Li a su hogar como una parte de su familia, se sentía feliz ya que dentro de poco tendría la mente tranquila de que sus hijos eran personas de bien e iban a tener personas a su lado para cuidar de ellos y así poder irse junto a su adorada Nadeshko dentro de poco.

Una mañana de esta semana mientras su hija había ido a la escuela, Shaoran Li se había regresado después de dejarla allá, el, al haber tenido un día libre decidió pasar toda la mañana al cuidado de su jardín, así que lo recibió con un poco de lodo en la cara y las manos. Ya en la sala lo dejo un momento para irse a lavar pero cuando regreso el estaba muy nervioso y no podía dejar de mirar la fotografía de hace años que estaba en la mesita del centro de su hija junto con Touya y el mismo, los 3 muy felices y sonrientes… Serio y con un pequeño sonrojo, Shaoran Li le pidió la mano de su hija, recordándole al pequeño de hace años que le había pedido permiso para estar con su hija, le sorprendió el motivo de su visita y nerviosismo pero no tenia que objetar, el era un buen muchacho y aunque eran jóvenes sabia lo mucho que se amaban, podía ver ese singular brillo en los ojos de ambos al mirarse, o lo bien que se llevaban y como se apoyaban, sabía que si se casaban así de jóvenes les sería un poco difícil al no tener gran experiencia pero si su Nadeshko pudo casándose con él a los 16 ellos podrían salir adelante también. Le conto que al no estar su padre vivo, el al cumplir la mayoría de edad tenía que hacerse cargo de su clan y tener al menos una prometida, lo que por única opción tenía a su hija para pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Sonriendo le contesto que no tenía nada en contra de su unión; un suspiro y una sonrisa fue lo que mostro Li al conocer la respuesta de su futuro suegro.

-Ya terminamos, papa.- le dice su hija secándose las manos. –Nos vemos después.- se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla y toma su mochila de la mesa, mientras que Shaoran se despide con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia, respeto que nunca cambio en el a pesar de la confianza que había entre ambos varones.

En el camino a la escuela de Sakura ella le dijo, con lujo de detalles a su novio el motivo de su risa en la mañana, cosa que lo hizo estallar a carcajadas y que ella le tomara una foto con su celular ya que esas risas eran difíciles de ver en Shaoran Li.

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

Después de un ultimo y agotador día de escuela, en el que todos estaban ansiosos por que terminara, dedicándose solamente a entregar trabajos atrasados, teniendo la mayoría horas libres y platicando acerca de sus queridas y adoradas vacaciones, fue que llego la ultima hora, en la que 2 chicas desesperadas por irse no podían por culpa del portero, quien dijo que solo abriría la puerta hasta el toque de salida, si que una pequeña castaña estaba de mal humor, del otro lado de la reja estaba su novio esperándola de brazos cruzados y apoyado en su auto como el primer día, tan puntual como siempre, y es que no le molestaba esperar, lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que unas mas abusadas se saltaron la barda y andaban bailoteando cerca por ahí, queriéndose hacer notar a SU novio, pero daba gracias al cielo que él no les prestara atención porque si no ya vería lo que la dulce Sakura le aria. Hecho que divirtió un momento a su amiga, pero no tanto al ver como el suyo, su novio, también brincado de barda estaba junto a Li hablando tranquilamente con las coquetas de mini falda que al ver que el chico castaño no hacía caso, se lanzaron contra el lindo de lentes, quien no les hizo el feo.

Sakura no aguantando más el panorama de intentos porque Shaoran abriera los ojos y viera sus pechos al aguacharse por cualquier cosa ya que adrede se habían desabrochado los primeros botones de su blusa escolar. Camino hacia la barda trasera sin despegarle los ojos a su novio, quien al sentir que la magia proveniente de Sakura se movía abrió los ojos, grave error, miro lo que no debía y Sakura lo vio, ella ya molesta eso la enfureció y mas el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de él. Re en carrero y salto sin dificultad la barda, al no tener púas, si era alta, pero no invencible para que ella sin ayuda la brincara. Al estar del otro lado corrió en dirección al auto de su novio, quien estaba en aprietos con la chica que le había visto lo que no debía ya que se le había encaramado al ver a donde se había dirigido su mirada. Llego y jalo a la pelos de elote, pechos operados y zorra, pensamientos nada lindos pasaron por su cabeza.

-¡Hay! Qué te pasa imbécil.- dijo al sentir el jalón de pelos que le dio Sakura.

-Porque no te vas a enseñarle los pechos a otro, zorra. - contesto muy molesta mientras la otra la miro mal y le iba a contestar si no fuera porque Shaoran reacciono y le dijo que se fuera, quien se había quedado sin habla al ver comportarse así a Sakura. –¡Y tu quién crees que soy yo, ¿tu juguete?- le pregunto a Shaoran quien no respondió así que siguió gritando: -Y ustedes que, es una escuela no una esquina.- dirigiendo sus palabras a las que estaban con Eriol, quien al ver que estaba enojada despidió a las chicas.

–Espero que tengas muy buenas excusas Hiraguizawa- llego diciendo una molesta Tomoyo, quien le insistió tanto al de seguridad que la dejo salir ya que había visto como la chica que estaba a su lado se brincaba la barda e iba a ver a los jóvenes que estaban en el auto muy molesta. Ambos se pusieron nerviosos al ver a las chicas así pero los salvo la campana, o mejor dicho por el _nuevo mejor amigo_ de Shaoran, Xulio y su antigua compañera de primaria Naoko.

_**Xulio: **_-No te enojes Saku, Li no hizo nada solo abrió los ojos y miro.- palabras que la molestaron mas en lugar de calmarla, -No_no me refería a eso…-dijo mientras veía como Shaoran empezaba a sudar frio y lo miraba con cuchillos en los ojos, -Me refería a que no tuvo la culpa, ella se le encimo y era inevitable.- palabras que no la aplacaron del todo pero mirando a Naoko, quien solo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa negó, eso si la calmo. Cosa que agradeció Shaoran quien la invito a entrar y se fueron. Pero Eriol no tuvo la misma suerte, Tomoyo miro a Xulio pero no recibió mas respuestas que tartamudeos y palabras inexistentes, por lo que su sentencia la daría Naoko, con ojos de perro a medio morir y formando con sus manos una persona hincada Eriol la miro, quien con gotas es su frente solo rio sin negar ni aceptar. Pobre Eriol ese día conoció una Tomoyo que no querrá volver a verla…

En el auto con Sakura y Shaoran había un silencio incomodo, ella tenía pena pero no le iba a pedir perdón cuando miro _los atributos_ de otra, cosa que ni Xulio negó, y él no sabía que pensar, no había hecho ¡NADA!, es mas _esa_ fue la que se le arrimo y su novia tampoco tenía porque gritarle, ambos orgullosos y sin ceder llegaron a casa de ella, aparco el auto y ahí se quedaron, ella sin bajar solo esperando, nada ocurrió así que cansada decidió bajar y entrar a su casa, sus ojos le picaban pero no aria nada, quizá lo mejor era que… que…que. No sabía, se supone que descansarían porque en la madrugada tomarían un vuelo a Hong Kong pero quizá ya no iría y él sí. Y todo porque, por una tontería, orgullo y una zorra sin nada mejor que hacer.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora: **_

¡Hola! Reviví,

¡Gomen! Por actualizar hasta ahora, pero tuve muchos problemas ¬¬* desde mi compu, yo o la escuela =/ si no era eso, era otro o cualquier cosa, lo peor es que tuve que reiniciar a escribir al formatearse mi compu y como no hacia copia de respaldo o apuntarlo en hojas (solo las ideas principales)… pero como no me gustan los pretextos porque me hacen sentir incapaz e irresponsable mejor me pongo ante el jurado (_ustedes_) XD

¿Qué les pareció? Espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poco por que igual o me pulí, o me oxide =P

Mmmmm del capi pasado: _los adelantos_, como vieron los cambie pero aparecerán más adelante ya que perdí el hilo, además creo que ahora me quedo mejor XD (ahora que si quedo pésimo ya se imaginaran como estaba u.u)

*Con el Flash Back de Shao y su declaración, no está completo porque no era el punto y me pareció mejor ponérselo después a Saku.*

*Acerca de los nombres me disculpo pero como no soy buena en ello tome algunos de unas Magnificas Historias de esta página () espero no incomodar, pero si hay algún reclamo pues háganmelo saber y los cambiare.*

Sin más, gracias a **Pechochale17 **por su review de apoyo y a las chikas que agregaron mi fic como favoritos y alertas, GRACIAS! Que por ustedes continuare n.n

PD: Hare lo posible por escribir más rápido XD y actualizar también

Bye

;D

.


	3. Chapter 3

|*|-|*|-|*|- **Un Pequeño Problema**.-|*|-|*|-|*|

_**Summary**_: Ha llegado la hora de formalizar su noviazgo pero se ha presentado un "pequeño problema"… ¿Están a prueba? ¿Condiciones? ¿Traición?

_**Disclaimer: **_Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es de las CLAMP

* * *

||-||-||-||-||-Hong Kong-||-||-||-||-||

-Dama Li, por favor- se escucho en la sala de juntas del Congreso de Magos, todos guardaban silencio. El líder de este, había acordado una junta ese día con todos los líderes de clanes mágicos e integrantes del mismo, con la finalidad de dar una noticia muy importante y el rumbo que tomara el compromiso del joven sucesor del clan Li, ya que casi la mitad no estaban de acuerdo con que su novia fuera de una clase inferior a la suya, de otro país y sobre todo haya dejado en vergüenza a todo el congreso al quitarles las cartas a quien ellos habían enviado. Tontos pretextos pensaba el líder, quien no tenía objeción, pero sabía que debía mantener el equilibrio entre los 2 bandos que se formaron por este tema y dar a ambos opciones.

-Buenas tardes caballeros.- saludo cortésmente Ieran Li con un reverencia sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, sabía que estar en ese lugar era importante, pero lo más importante es que a ella como mujer le hayan permitido todos esos años poder liderar el clan y haber podido educar a su hijo, cosa que no estaba permitido al ser una organización demasiado tradicionalista; agradeciendo el corazón de su líder Fye por dejarla. Por eso mismo tenía que ser muy respetuosa y fijarse en cómo hablar, no quería que por estar tan próximo su hijo al liderazgo que a ella no la tomaran en cuenta y decidieran sin su consentimiento o el de su hijo en esto que era de gran importancia, su futuro.

-Me ha llegado el informe donde se dice claramente su oposición al matrimonio del próximo líder del clan con quien él ha escogido…también les había dado mi opinión sobre el tema. Les reitero: Este matrimonio nos beneficiaría a todos ya que las cartas Clow regresaría a formar parte de él clan Li y por ende al congreso. Sin embargo en vista de que algunos siguen oponiéndose y la solicitud que me han enviado, mi hijo dijo que aceptaba los términos…- todos sonreían, 6 con malicia, ya que pensaban acabar con la joven pareja y absorber el clan Li, mientras los otros 6 satisfechos de que a pesar de haber estado de acuerdo también tengan la oportunidad de participar en un evento que no ocurría en décadas. Mientras que la señora Li se sentía un tanto nerviosa, no le gustaban las tretas que les habían puesto a los chicos pero nada que hacer se dijo -…pero, que estuvieran cada una de ellas vigiladas y dirigidas por el líder del congreso, el señor Fye.- ante estas palabras se sentó y espero a que dieran su opinión, como era de esperarse no todos estuvieron de acuerdo pero aceptaron ya que sería muy peligroso el ser descubiertos, pero si no aceptaban pondrían en duda el motivo por el que se negaban.

-Bien, como nadie se opone…- dijo el más sabio de la sala al observar el silencio que se había formado en la sala durante unos momentos -…tomaremos de este tema por otro ángulo. Como ya saben todos soy muy viejo, 69 años y medio y como las normas lo dicen, solo seré el líder hasta mis 75 años que será pronto. Es de gran importancia que asigne al siguiente líder que me reemplazara para que pueda ser dirigida sus aptitudes con propiedad. Se acercan tiempos difíciles…- dejo de hablar un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que miro a cada uno de los integrantes de la junta. Hace unos meses había recibido una visita muy peculiar al desmayarse y necesitaba saber en quienes confiar y en quién no.

**Flash Back **

Cansado y con dirección al hotel en el que se hospedaba, después de un largo día de juntas en la empresa y el congreso, era muy cansado ser el líder, recordaba que cuando solo era un miembro más la vida era más fácil menos idas y vueltas, y tenía más tiempo para sus hijos y su difunta esposa. Salió del gran edificio con dirección al parque para seguir recordando buenos tiempos, sonrió pensando en cómo lo hubiera regañado su esposa al andar por ahí caminando sin guardaespaldas, de un momento a otro su rostro cambio a uno sorprendido y con terror en los ojos, después pura oscuridad…

Despertó en un lugar lleno de niebla, todo era nebuloso y gris, intento levantarse poco a poco solo logrando hincarse, había una fuerza mayor que no veía y que no lo dejaba levantarse completamente, volteaba para todos lados buscando que era, no sentía su propia magia en su interior, su poder y fuerza se habían desvanecido pero por alguna razón tenía la certeza de que no estaba muerto, solo en un estado de sueño. Poco a poco una sombra se iba acercando sin tomar forma hasta alcanzarlo. –El destino quiere ser cambiado por seres inferiores que no comprenden la importancia de él, tú vivirás solamente hasta cumplir con el cometido que te daré…- leyendo su expresión de no entender, el ser decidió ser mas explicito –… esta noche te han disparado y hubieras muerto sin mi intervención. Tu misión es hacer que el destino se cumpla, la pelea del equilibrio se llevara a cabo aun con la intervención de estos 6 traidores a tu alrededor e intentaran tomar el poder que no les fue concedido, velaras porque todo se haga con honestidad y honor. Hasta entonces tu muerte llegara- sin más la sombra se desvaneció en el aire y el despertó agitado en un hospital con sus hijos alrededor, no sabía si el sueño había sido real o no…hasta que después sus hijos le explicaron lo que el ser oscuro le había dicho: Estuvo a punto de morir, comprendiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

**Fin Flash Back **

-Hace unos días Akuma me entrego un sobre muy importante donde se menciona una profecía y la traición. Mantengan sus ojos abiertos a cualquier cosa, no dice nada acerca de que como atacaran, puede ser en las empresas o aquí en el congreso…- se miraron todos suspicazmente unos sabiendo cual era la dichosa traición y otros preguntándose cual sería, una era más peligrosa que la otra -…así que mi decisión será tomada en el transcurso de estos 3 meses en los que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de aceptación para la prometida del joven Li. Serán una semana por clan, su familia será la única que tendrá la opción de poner a prueba o no a la pareja sin embargo, todos deben mostrarle la escancia de su poder. También en esta prueba veré el comportamiento de cada uno de ustedes y poder tomar la mejor decisión. Sin embargo, el orden en que se hará será por el lugar ya que algunos de los hogares de cada unos de ustedes están lejos de la civilización y ellos van a seguir estudiando o no ¿Dama Li?...- sonrió al ver como aceptaba su opinión con una cabezadita -…comenzaremos las pruebas a principio de año, así que iniciaremos con el clan Won, Azurite, Ryo,…- Y así siguió la lista hasta el último miembro, considerando su propio clan como el primero al que visitarían ya que estaba cerca del bosque y lejos de escuelas universitarias. Tenía pensado dar al joven Li lo que la carta había traído consigo, estaba seguro que el destino estaba en su contra y a la vez ayudándolo además de que estaba seguro que se divertiría con esos chicos –…ahora daré las reglas de cómo se llevara a cabo este evento:

Durante la semana que están ahí tendrán 6 días de entrenamiento y la prueba será el último día que estén con la familia.

Ambos jóvenes deben pasar las pruebas, ya sea que se las pongan juntos o por separado.

Si queda un clan inconforme con los resultados que obtuvieron los chicos y el resultado que daré, ya sea victoria o derrota no habrá objeción. Soy el líder del congreso por votación y mi palabra es ley…

Después de un rato en el que los integrantes escucharon atentamente las reglas todos salieron de la junta. Ieran estaba un poco intranquila por lo de la profecía de la carta, aunque ¿no tendría que ser un pergamino si era una profecía? Para serlo debe ser vieja la carta…tenía que hablar con su hijo.

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

…En el auto con Sakura y Shaoran había un silencio incomodo, ella tenía pena pero no le iba a pedir perdón cuando miro los atributos de otra, cosa que ni Xulio negó, y él no sabía que pensar, no había hecho ¡Nada! Es más, esa fue la que se le arrimo y su novia tampoco tenía porque gritarle, ambos orgullosos y sin ceder llegaron a casa de ella, aparco el auto y ahí se quedaron, ella sin bajar solo esperando, nada ocurrió así que cansada decidió bajar y entrar a su casa, sus ojos le picaban pero no haría nada, quizá lo mejor era que… que…que no sabía, se supone que descansarían porque en la madrugada tomarían un vuelo a Hong Kong pero quizá ya no iría y él sí. Y todo porque, por una tontería, orgullo y una zorra sin nada mejor que hacer.

Todavía danzaban en sus mentes las pocas palabras que se dijeron sin pensar… No podían comprender como un día que había comenzado bien y hasta gracioso, estaba terminando tan tétricamente. Durante los años en los que habían compartido; o mejor dicho vacaciones, siempre estuvieron juntos, pura felicidad y miel, no habían tenido alguna pelea tan tonta como esa, si habían tenido sus diferencias pero hablando las solucionaban y luego reían por lo tontas que eran, pero esta sobrepasaba los límites de lo irónico; de que Shao no debía entrenar tanto, que Sakura se podía lastimar, etc. Estaban seguros de que podrían solucionarlo ya que ambos se amaban, pero no querían ser los primeros en ceder.

El padre de Sakura, que había visto llegar el auto sonrió e iba a salir a decirle a Shaoran que se quedara a comer pero al verlos tan serios prefirió no intervenir _aun, _él sabía que todas las parejas tenían altos y bajos y que lo más seguro es que fuera solo un malentendido. Miro a su hija entrar seria y triste, sus ojos se veían sin ese singular brillo que siempre portaba aun cuando su novio se iba, si disminuía pero no se iba como ahora. Al pasar por su lado Sakura le regalo un intento de sonrisa, dijo que no tenía hambre y que subiría a su habitación porque se sentía cansada; su padre asintió pero le dijo que en un rato iría a ver como estaba. Y así con un suspiro mientras se quitaba la pequeña lágrima de su ojo, la cual no sabía de dónde había salido se perdió Sakura por las escaleras dejando a un preocupado padre en la estancia.

Ella camino sin un pensamiento alguno en la cabeza, todo era un caos ¿tendría el razón y estaba exagerando? ¡Pero se sentía tan molesta! ¿Ella no era lo suficientemente bonita para que Shao solo la mirara a ella? No podía ser eso, el siempre le decía que era hermosa y…no mentía ¿verdad?, abrió la puerta de su habitación y cogió el oso de felpa de su buro que él le había regalado hace muchos años en señal de su cariño, al igual que ella después le diera uno pero blanco y se aventó sobre la cama. Sin ver vio como su amigo amarillo se acercaba volando. –Sakurita ¿estás bien?- lo miro detenidamente sin captar completamente lo que había dicho, con una patita le toco la frente preocupado de que se hubiera enfermado, el era su guardián ¡no podía pasarle nada mientras ella estuviera a su cuidado! Rendido se sentó frente a ella mirándola detenidamente, "seguro es culpa de ese mocoso, se supone que venía hasta dentro de 2 días y mira ¡por su culpa su Sakurita ahora estaba triste antes de tiempo! Es verdad que con el mocoso cerca su magia crecía más rápidamente pero no quería decir que lo aceptara, aun no era parte de Sakura para tener que aceptarlo, mucho menos querría ser su guardián si pone triste a Sakurita cada que se iba y ahora quien sabe que había hecho para que estuviera triste antes de tiempo y además esta vez era peor que lo normal ¡sus ojos no brillaban! lo miraba como si estuviera vacía por dentro, no lloraba así que no podía ir a romperle el cuello a ese mocoso pero ella no parecía estar en este mundo"

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar coqueteando así de descaradamente!- grito una molesta Tomoyo en un momento de desesperación ya que no comprendía cómo _su novio_ pudo comportarse de esa manera. Después de haberlo jalado de la mano e irse a un lugar menos concurrido; tenían un rato hablando y él no la tomaba en serio, la calma y tranquilidad que mostraba solo motivaba el enojo en ella, la sonrisa que nunca quitaba y ahora que era de autosuficiencia la irritaba, el que ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de negarlo le lastimaba en lo más profundo. Por más que intentaba evitarlo no podía dejar de pensar que los sentimientos que el tenia por ella eran tan superficiales que no les daba importancia, "sentimientos de papel_" _pensó abatida por la tristeza. Sus ojos le picaban pero jamás dejaría que él la mirara en ese estado de humillación, la única y última vez que la habían visto llorando se había prometido que no lo haría nuevamente frente a nadie e irónicamente esa vez también él fue quien estuvo con ella apoyándola aunque aun no eran novios, se sentía tan avergonzada y tonta en ambas ocasiones.

-Tranquila, nunca haría una falta tan grave, yo te quiero Tomoyo.- le contesto apaciblemente, intentando no irritarla más, sin saber que eso precisamente era lo que la molestaba. Le agradaba ver a su perfecta novia en la telaraña de los celos, a ella siempre le gustaba mantener el control de lo que hacía y no perder los estribos cuando tenía problemas, dudas o desconcierto. La miro darse la vuelta y mostrarle la espalda.

-Tú siempre te crees mejor que los demás y no es así Eriol.- le dijo girándose con una mirada fría y calculadora recordando como siempre quería ser el que decidiera las cosas por los demás o metiéndolos en enredos para divertirse o en lugar de ayudarlos como normalmente se debería hacer.

-Genial, la señorita perfección ya regreso...- le contesto Eriol perdiendo el control también, se había cansado de seguir diciéndole que nunca la engañaría, hacerla comprender que la quería e intentando no perder el control también pero ya no quería seguir escuchando sus acusaciones –…estoy cansado de esto Tomoyo.- le dijo amargamente mientras la veía volver a tener el control de sí misma, el cual solo lo había perdido en ese pequeño grito. Su rostro había dejado de sonreír al verla de nuevo en control, no podía esperar más de su novia pero tampoco es que el solo pensara en sí mismo siempre o que se deleitara con el sufrimiento de los demás, solo quería dejar de pelear.

-Tienes razón Eriol…-cerro los ojos un momento para obtener el valor que no tenia en ese momento. Quizá eran demasiado parecidos para congeniar bien o muy diferentes y no lo habían notado hasta ahora o simplemente no estaban hechos el uno para el otro como sus amigos Sakura y Shaoran y solo habían estado juntos porque sentían separado el grupo o... Ya no quería saber nada más, sentía como su hubieran tomado un lazo y se lo hubieran enredado en el cuello para ahorcarla mientras la hacían presenciar como él golpeaba su corazón -… quizá lo mejor sea darnos un tiempo para reorganizar nuestras vidas.- lo dijo lo más fuerte y claro que pudo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, vio sorpresa en ellos, tristeza y molestia, sentimientos que nunca había visto en él reunidos.

Ella había malinterpretado sus palabras pero sentía una rabia no propia de él, si ella creía que su relación no tenia futuro que así fuera -Sí creo que es lo más razonable, así yo podre coquetear con quien se me de la gana y tu manipular a quien quieras…- le contesto lo mas agriamente que pudo, sin notar como sus palabras irían a la mujer que amaba -…solo ten en cuenta que en este tiempo pueden ocurrir muchas cosas y quizá sea el fin de la relación.- los rostros de ambos se volvieron tranquilidad infinita aunque por dentro estuvieran en erupción.

-Bien, entonces hasta luego joven Hiraguizawa.- dándose la vuelta y sin mirar atrás de nuevo Tomoyo se alejo a paso decido a llegar a su casa a intentar olvidar todo aunque sea un rato, estaba segura que su madre no extrañaría una o 2 botellas de whisky, de todos modos no había nadie en su casa.

Por su parte Eriol la miro caminar y alejarse hasta que su silueta desapareció de su vista. Es que se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho, ¡Era un Idiota! El más grande que hubiera existido ¡estaba bien que ya hubiera tenido más de una vida antes pero no pudo haber tenido al menos una relación más larga en esa vida que le sirviera de experiencia! porque acababa de terminar con la única mujer que amaba y había pedido a _destino y tiempo _para recuperarla, y lo peor es que la perdería hasta 3 veces si no pensaba bien las cosas, ¿será que se había equivocado y ella no era el amor de su vida?

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

Una hora después como había prometido, el señor Kinomoto iba a ver como estaba su pequeña hija y ver que había pasado pero antes de tocar el primer peldaño de las escaleras el timbre de su casa sonó así que fue a responder, al momento de abrir la puerta vio como un joven le hacia una reverencia y se retiraba hacia una limosina negra de donde descendieron una muy molesta Sonomi que jalaba a la siempre bien portada Tomoyo que venía como *Magdalena en lágrimas y los ojos rojos muerta de la pena. -Buena tardes Fujitaka.- saludo cortésmente apretando los dientes, mientras el sonreía nervioso y le daba pase de entrada a la tempestad que se avecinaba. Lo que había traído a Sonomi a la casa de su mayor _enemigo _era el hecho de que su precioso tesoro: Tomoyo, había llegado con los ojos rojos, lágrimas que no se podía quitar, no le había querido decir el motivo de su llanto y sabía que la única que lo conocería seria Sakura Kinomoto, su mejor amiga.

Sonomi había estado fuera por asuntos de la empresa pero había conseguido llegar antes y le quería dar a su hija una sorpresa, estaba segura de que si le pedía que la acompañara de compras saltaría en sus brazos llena de felicidad como siempre hacia cuando ambas salían, pero en cambio vio llegar a su hija con dirección a su despacho sin siquiera percatarse de que estaba a un lado de la puerta, siguiéndola descubrió que intentaba destapar una botella de licor, eso la extraño así que se acerco haber que ocurría, su Tomoyo no es de las que toman por tomar o si no estaba en un evento, al verla le quito los lentes que usaba y se molesto al ver sus ojos con ríos de lagrimas, rojos e hinchados, le pregunto qué pasaba y al no obtener resultados se fue por lo obvio, solo Sakura tenía la respuesta.

Ambas entraron a la sala donde se sentaron, Sonomi pidió una audiencia con Sakura, observando todo con ojo crítico y Tomoyo aguachando la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Iré por Sakura- dijo Fujitaka comenzando a subir las escaleras, sabía que tenía un problema su hija pero al parecer eran los 4 chicos ya que Shaoran se veía igual de serio que Sakura y ahora Tomoyo; estaba seguro que eran problemas del corazón y para acabarlas los 4 estaban sumergidos en ello, no podrían apoyarse como siempre lo hacían ya que se darían consejos equivocados, lo mejor sería que lo platicaran con ellos: _los adultos responsables que no se dejan ir por las emociones_.

Al llegar a la habitación de su hija toco despacio, escucho el pase de entrada y abrió la puerta suavemente asomando su cabeza un poco, ella estaba recostada en su cama con uno de los 2 peluches que nunca guardo como los otros que había tenido, uno amarillo con grandes orejas parecido a un león, que estaba frente a ella sentado y el que estaba abrazando, un peluche de un oso color café y que el sabia era muy especial para ella, se lo había dado la persona más especial para su hija, quien sin saber, ese hecho le dolía pero sabía que algún día sus hijos tendrían que partir para hacer sus vidas.

-Hija ¿Cómo estás?- ella encontró su mirada y medio sonrió.

-Estoy mejor papa.- no le creyó mucho su contestación pero prefirió no contradecirla ya que tenía que buscar la forma de calmar ambas muchachas sin que Sonomi explotara de frustración y después enojo contra los chicos ya que presentía que algo habían tenido que ver para que las 2 estuvieran tan desechas, pero al parecer la que más sufría era la pequeña Tomoyo.

-Me alegro cariño…- la miro sentarse y dejar el oso recostado con mucho cariño en la almohada que ocupaba -… ¿Podrías bajar un momento? Abajo esta Tomoyo… y Sonomi, quien quiere hablar contigo.- lo miro con sorpresa, luego lanzo un suspiro de resignación al ver la cara preocupada de su padre y así ambos bajaron por las escaleras. Sabía que para que Sonomi viniera a su casa solo podía ser que Tomoyo estuviera en problemas ya que ella misma le había dicho que no pondría un pie en casa de su padre a no ser que fuera de extrema importancia.

Sonomi vio entrar a la sala a un preocupado Fujitaka y una triste Sakura, se sorprendió por el rostro siempre alegre de ella que ahora estaba oculto, pero no dudo en preguntar fuerte y claro que pasaba, quería respuestas no podía ser que las chicas se hubieran peleado como pensó primero ya que no se hubieran sonreído aunque sea tenuemente al verse. Ambas chicas sorprendidas por su tono la miraron y negaron con la cabeza, se estaban confabulando entre ellas, eso la puso molesta y lo descargo en Fujitaka quien la miro con una gota en la cabeza. -¡Tú no te quedes nada más viendo sin hacer nada!-

–Tranquila Sonomi, las chicas están bien solo…-

-No me digas que me tranquilice Fujitaka, ¿Qué no te preocupas por tu hija? Nada más mírala esta triste como mi hija y yo solo quiero saber qué es lo que tiene.- lo interrumpió pero también ella dejo de hablar al ver el seño fruncido de Fujitaka, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes.

-No me digas que no me preocupo por mis hijos así que por favor en el futuro abstente de dar ese tipo de comentarios.- Indignada por el tono frio que utilizo se giro molesta para tomar a Tomoyo e irse pero le sorprendió cuando al dar la vuelta lo miro tan amable y sonriente como siempre.

Extrañada por los cambios que mostro Fujitaka, de una mujer en menopausia. Sorprendió a todos los presentes carcajeándose, pero no una risa con ironía o burla, todo lo contrario, burbujeante y extraña. –Valla Fujitaka creí que no te molestabas…- lo miro con una sonrisa satisfecha de haber logrado una cambio en esa cara sonriente y despreocupada que siempre tiene sentándose en el sillón junto a él, las chicas estaban en el sillón de enfrente. –Bien, ahora chicas ya que están más relajadas…- les dijo al poder ver como sonreían con una gota en la cabeza, por la escena tan extraña que presenciaron, ya no tan tristes o deprimidas por algo -…por favor hágannos saber el motivo de sus caras largas.- el rostro de Sonomi adquirió un poco de seriedad sin retirar esa pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de su rostro. Mientras ellas se miraban y bajaban la mirada con un suspiro de resignación decidieron empezar a hablar.

Comprendiendo Fujitaka que la tempestad en Sonomi se había ido más rápido de lo que pensó decidió que su hija estaría en buenas manos tratando ese tema tan delicado que creía que sería mejor acordado entre mujeres así que le dirigió una mirada significativa a Sonomi quien asintió y el decidió salir a caminar.

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

Shaoran después de dejar a Sakura en su casa había decidido ir a dejar el auto a su departamento y salir a caminar, llevaba casi una hora caminando, dándole vueltas al parque, había pasado por la biblioteca y estaba seguro de que en más de una ocasión se dirigió a la calle paralela de la casa de Sakura en su búsqueda. Sabía que las chicas eran muy susceptibles, sus hermanas eran la mejor demostración de lo volubles que eran, de un momento podían estar felices y al otro a punto de morir de tristeza por un comentario… ¡Pero ella tenía que comprender! NO había hecho NAAADAAAA.

Su mente era un caos, tristeza, rabia y orgullo se arremolinaban en el, además del arrepentimiento de ni siquiera haberle explicado cuando tuvo oportunidad. _Ellos tenían que ir a Hong Kong_, no importaba la manera pero arreglaría ese estúpido rollo, _el _quiere casarse con _Sakura Kinomoto _y no habría NADA que lo impidiera, la amaba y estaba 100 % seguro de que era la única en su vida desde siempre y para siempre.

Molesto consigo mismo por ser atolondrado y mirar lo que no necesitaba ver y porque su novia no le tuviera la suficiente confianza como cree que merecía llego por tercera vez al parque, dispuesto a dar una vuelta más antes de que su mente y corazón traidores decidieran que hacer sin su consentimiento, y dieran un paso en falso. Quería gritar de frustración ¡Que hacer!

-Estúpida mocosa.- dijo entre dientes pensando en la zorra con pelos de elote como había dicho Sakura y con el seño fruncido mientras con las manos en la cabeza revolvía su cabello ya despeinado antes, parándose un momento a pensar y poner en orden el caos y guerra entre su corazón y su mente orgullosa.

-Solo espero que no te estés refiriendo así de mi hija Shaoran- la voz suave y calmada sobresalto a su persona ¡¿qué hacia el padre de su novia detrás de él? Lo miro sorprendido y con gotas de sudor frio en su frente.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no pad_señor Kinomoto!- contesto al instante, deteniéndose en el momento de llamarlo, estaba tan acostumbrado que lo llamaba padre que casi cometió el error de llamarlo así cuando lo más seguro es que el señor estaría molesto con él por no haber cuidado a su hija como merecía y para colmo él era el causante de todo. "Por supuesto que idolatro a mi pequeña florecilla como para siquiera pensar en insultarla" pensó. Para su sorpresa el señor le sonrió y le dijo que ya le había pedido que no hubiera tanta formalidad entre ellos. Con una sonrisa apenada Shaoran le llamo –Padre- pero no pudo sostener la mirada que le dio el, de comprensión y cariño, quizá no sabía que había hecho sufrir a su hija.

-Ven muchacho, nos tomaremos algo caliente o un helado y platicaremos acerca de lo que sucedió.- lo primero que pensó fue que su novia había sacado lo fanática de los helados por su padre, sonriendo por el pensamiento lo siguió. Lo más probable es que se haya equivocado, el padre de su novia _si sabía_ que era el responsable por los ojos tristes de su niña y quizá de las lágrimas que soltó esa hora que ha andando caminando sin decidirse en hacer lo correcto e ir a buscarla, tonto de él se dijo, la única cosa importante que tenia no podía mandarla a volar como estaba haciendo.

Fujitaka lo dirigió hacia una heladería, donde pidió uno sencillo de frutilla y uno de chocolate como sabía que era la debilidad de su joven nuero. Con una sonrisa en su rostro por sus pensamientos de la boda lo miro comer en silencio, sabía que él era lo sufrientemente listo para resolver ese conflicto de su interior solo. Ambos comieron su helado en silencio aunque a Shaoran le encanto el helado lo empezó a lamentar ya que estaba iniciando la época de fríos y el no quería pedirle a Sakura que se casara con él con mocos en la cara.

Shaoran no sabía que decirle por primera vez, se sentía un tonto por no poder ver lo que era necesario hasta estar frente a él; en cuanto terminaron el señor Kinomoto pidió la cuenta pero Shaoran fue más rápido y la pago, disculpándose con la mirada con el señor Kinomoto, por su hija y el a verle arrebatado la cuenta a pagar, el señor sonrió nuevamente después de la sorpresa que le causo el arrebato de él, quien era un joven muy respetuoso y formal.

-Porque no solo vas a hablar con ella, estoy seguro que apreciara mucho una buena explicación y si le llevas algo especial lo atesorara como ese pequeño oso color café que cuida y quiere tanto. Lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes no es tan grave como para dañar una relación de años y amor que tienen.- la voz Fujitaka la escucho lejana pero llena de sabiduría a pesar de que como había dicho el no era tan grave ¿verdad?

-No la quiero perder, Padre.- le contesto con sinceridad y tristeza en su voz.

-Entonces porque no arreglaste este enrollo antes de que creciera tanto.- con esas palabras Shaoran bajo la cabeza apenado y molesto consigo mismo.

-Lo siento, no estaba pensando en cómo puede sentirse ella, solo en la forma en que desconfió de mi sin que haya hecho nada…- observo por un momento la sonrisa del señor Kinomoto mientras esperaba que le contara, quizás si le aconsejaba… sería lo mejor. Le conto lo que paso, desde su espera hasta que esas _muchachas_ lo habían ido a atosigar, omitió el hecho de que sintió el aura de Sakura cerca y en cambio dijo que había escuchado como uno de sus compañeros le llamaba así que había abierto los ojos para ver si se acercaba, pero no había contado con _esa_ que estaba frente a él mostrando lo que no debería. Cuando termino se sintió un poco más tranquilo al haber expuesto sus sentimientos de tristeza y enojo, mas al ver en la cálida sonrisa que le dio Fujitaka comprensión.

-No te preocupes Shaoran, solo _viste _¿no?- ante esas palabras Shao se sonrojo un poco y sonrió en agradecimiento por su comprensión. –Si preguntas muchos hombres casados han _visto_ más de lo que sus mujeres quisieran, pero no por ello se divorcian, aunque el hecho de que le guardes tanto respeto a mi hija me alegra mucho porque sé con qué clase de hombre dejo el cuidado de uno de mis tesoros más preciados.- Shaoran se sintió agradecido por sus palabras pero incomodo por hablar de ellas, además se conformaba con la vista de los _atributos delanteros_ que veía en Sakura. Un sonrojo apareció en el por su último pensamiento frente a su suegro se encamino rumbo a la salida del establecimiento de helados y despidiéndose con la mano de Fujitaka se fue a su departamento para arreglar todo lo que necesitaría para su viaje, después iría por el regalo de Sakura y se irían al aeropuerto, ya que no pensaba que ella hubiera arreglado las cosas para irse y tardarían un poco el ya se llevaría sus cosas listas.

Dos horas había pasado en las que había decidido que lo único que podría decirle a Sakura sería lo mismo que le dijo a su padre nada más, no habría nada mejor que la simple verdad. Ya tenía todo listo, menos algo importante ¡el regalo! no tenía ni idea de que pudiera darle, no es como con sus anteriores regalos, este tenía que llevar impreso una disculpa en él y no dejaba de dar vueltas en la sala de su departamento recordando para poder comprender que sería lo mejor, repetía una y otra vez la escena, el solo se había descuidado un instante para mirar a donde se dirigía su novia al sentir su energía moverse y no contaba con que otra estuviera de zorra frente a él con el escote a la vista, el solo recordarlo se había puesto rojo, cosa que lo molesto aun mas ya que había sido la misma reacción que hace unas horas. Frustrado y con el seño fruncido se fue a descolgar en tedioso teléfono que tenía mucho sonando.

-¡Qué!- contesto de manera grosera apenas al levantar el auricular.

-_Qué manera es esa de responder Xiao Lang_…- sintió que le dejaba de palpitar el corazón, pálido y sudando frio ni siquiera respiro. –_…Yo no te implante esa educación, ahora responde que te tiene de ese humor ya que si no me equivoco deberías estar con Sakura… ¿o interrumpí algo? Po…_- Interrumpiendo a su madre contesto ya que no le gustaba el ultimo tono que utilizo su madre, muy parecido al de Meilin de pícaro, eso **sí** que asustaba.

-¡No! No, yo…lo siento, lo siento madre, no Sakura no está aquí con migo.- dijo con una mano tapándose los ojos y recostado en la pared, que tonto, no reviso el identificador y ahora que su madre le había pedido explicación no tendría otra cosa que hacer más que pedirle consejo para el regalo que no sabría donde conseguir a las 9 de la noche. Debía servir de algo sirva la vergonzosa explicación que le dará… le conto todo y su madre escucho, como habían sucedido las cosas desde su punto de vista y la decepción que sentía por no contar con la confianza de su novia, el regalo que necesitaba y la angustia de que ella no sabía lo de las _pruebas _del consejo_…_

Por otra parte Ieran decidió que lo mejor era que le dijera como habían terminado las cosas en el congreso cuando estuviera en el departamento ya que su hijo tenía muchas cosas que resolver en ese momento. Se sentía feliz de que su hijo pudiera experimentar cosas _normales_ como los demás jóvenes de su edad sin la presión que tiene sobre sus hombros y que siguiera siendo el mismo joven responsable de siempre y eso se lo agradecía mucho a la pequeña Sakura, sabía que su hijo no habría podido tener mejor elección. –_Creo que hiciste bien en hablar con el señor Fujitaka hijo, y bueno después de todo como el dijo ´eres hombre´…_-sonrió al escuchar el bufido de disgusto de su hijo pero no le importo –_…pero debes comprender que ella no se molesto porque el hecho de que miraras los pechos de otra, lo que sucedió es que la puso insegura de ella misma no tanto el que miraras, y no deberías preocuparte antes de tiempo por los del consejo…y acerca del regalo tranquilo, voy para allá._- colgando el teléfono y dejando desconcertado al chico ¡No podía esperar 4 horas si venia para Japón!

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola! muchas gracias por seguir mi historia (n.n), les pido una disculpa por la tardanza [aunque no fue tanta como el capi anterior ()] pero me dio conjuntivitis, :S y mi mama le echo la culpa a la compu (¬¬), así que hasta que entre a clases pude sacar el capi de mi compu (U.U)…pero bueno…después me quede con cara de What! (O.o) cuando cambiaron el sistema de Fanfiction, pero ya lo logre XD

Ahora al fic:

*_Magdalena:_ Por acá donde vivo, así se dice cuando estas irritado con una persona que llora mucho y le pides que deje de llorar. (Sin ofender a las chicas que se lleguen a llamar así; y generalmente ese nombre lo asociamos con "_Magdalena"_ la seguidora de Jesucristo, pero no es por señalar)

¿Creen que Shao espere tanto por su madre sin morir de angustia? XD Y ¿Qué creen que le de Shao a Saku? ¡Sorpresa!, además ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza ese Eriol? (u.u) pidió regresar a la vida para poder estar con ella y mira con la que sale (¬¬*) ¿Por qué se refiere a destino y tiempo de esa manera? Y ¿Qué pruebas les pondrán a nuestros protagonistas para aceptar su relación el congreso? y ¿Que es esa sombra oscura que visito al jefe del congreso?

(O.o) ahora me pase de preguntona, pero es que estoy muy emocionada =D me he graduado y logre pasar el examen de la UNI que escogí *ᴥ* jeje. Bueno, espero no haberlos defraudado, pero por ahora es solo la trama emocional que será importante para poder llegar a saber que traman los del congreso de magos FD

Agradecimientos por sus comentarios y apoyo a:

*Ami agem*Princessmalfoy10*Miss No-Eyebrows*darck Shaoran*ruby heidern * sunako-koike

Sin más, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO y hasta pronto ;D


End file.
